Coming home
by alexeliatrope
Summary: Takes place after manga/brotherhood, slightlyAU, Ed hasn't lost his alchemy. He comes back to Resembol after a year and a half in the West. This is the story of his and Winry's life afterward. Ed/win
1. Chapter 1

Edward was now coming back, it had been around a year and a half since he left for the west and hadn't seen Winry. He was quite anxious about seeing Winry again.

He was walking on the dirt road from the Resembol train station to the Rockbell's house. When he arrives there, he stops for a few seconds, trying to calm down.

He knocked on the door, a few minutes later, Winry came to open, and seemed quite shocked. Ed went to hug Winry, but she rejected him. Ed was really confused.

\- Why Winry? He asks her

\- Ed… I'm sorry, I couldn't wait alone anymore… she said, not wanting to look at him

\- What do you mean alone? Where's Granny?

\- Ed… she died 6 months ago

\- Why… why haven't you told me and Al?

\- I didn't want to bother you with such things

\- Winry, if you'd told me I would have come back earlier

\- Now it's ok, at least you could finish your researches.

\- Yes, sure, but what do you mean you couldn't wait anymore?

\- I… I have a boyfriend now, you'll see him tonight if you stay here.

\- You… you have a boyfriend, Edward seemed incapable of understanding this statement

\- Yes Ed-

\- You said you would wait for me Winry! You said you'd give me 85% of your life! But maybe to you it wasn't meaning anything? He started yelling at her

\- Ed that's not true! I just… I couldn't do it alone anymore.

\- Then why didn't you contact me, I would have come back right away. You didn't trust me?

\- I already told you, I didn't want to bother you, and just don't act like you care, if you really cared, you would have called or write to me during this all time when you were away. Now she too was starting to get angry.

\- Fine! Then I'll just leave you with him, goodbye Winry

And he turned his back to her, went out of the house slamming the door behind him

\- Wait Ed… but it was too late

On the dirt road, heading toward the train station, Ed saw a man his age walking toward the Rockbell's house. He identified him as Winry boyfriend and was careful not to look at him, he really didn't want to have a fight with him right now.

Arriving at the train station, he went to the ticket seller, to buy a ticket for Central.

\- Mr. Elric, you're already leaving, you only came back a few hours ago

\- Yeah, I've nothing left to do here

\- What about Winry, last time you were here, a year and a half ago, you quite confessed to her, and she confessed back.

\- Yes, but apparently it wasn't really meaning anything to her, now she's find someone else.

\- Oh… sorry Mr Elric

\- Why should you apologize, you're not the one who broke a promise, now, how much would it cost for a ticket on the next train toward Central.

\- 200 cenz

\- Here, thank you, he said faking a smile

* * *

Time skip to when Ed arrives Central

It was already late at night, so Edward decided to stay at a hotel before deciding what he would do next. He really hadn't thought about it, he hadn't imagined the possibility of Winry rejecting him.

This night, he couldn't sleep.

The next morning, Ed was settled, he would go and ask Mustang, now General if he was correct, for a new job in the military. He really had nowhere else to go.

He called the military headquarter

_ \- Hello Amestris Military Headquarter, what can I do for you?_

_ \- Good morning, I have to talk to General Roy Mustang, he is General, right?_

_ \- Yes he is General now, but do you have military access code to be allowed to call General Mustang._

_ \- I think my codes might be a little bit old, I had left 3 year and a half ago. But here I can give you these codes -_

_ \- Wait a minute I'll check it_

_ \- These codes are in fact outdated, but let me see who they belonged to…_

Just then, Edward heard a gasp on the other side of the phone

_ \- What is something wrong_

_ \- Just… just wait a minute please_

The woman who answered the phone turned to her colleague,

\- Mary, a man called and gave outdated codes.

\- Yeah, nothing so special

\- No, but you'll never guess who these codes belonged to

\- Who?

\- The Full metal Alchemist

\- Why had this man called?

\- He wanted to talk to General Mustang

\- If I'm right, he was Full Metal's superior officer, and they were friends.

\- Yeah I think I heard they were friends, what should I do you think?

\- Just call General Mustang and ask him

\- Yeah, I think it's the right thing to do

Taking back the phone, she dialed another number

_ \- General Mustang's office_, answered Hawkeye

_ \- Colonel, could I talk to the General, it's an important issue_

_ MUSTANG! Important matter on the phone for you_

_ \- General?_

_ \- Yes, what is it?_

_ \- Someone called requesting to talk to you but this person's codes were outdated_

_ \- Yes that's not the first time_

_ \- No, but these codes, they are those from the Full Metal Alchemist_

\- …

_ \- General?_

_ \- Yes, I was just surprised, ok, just give me the call_

_ \- Right sir_

Taking back the call she had with Ed

_ \- Mr, I'm going to put you on line with the General_

_ \- Thank you_

_ \- General Mustang here, I'd like to know how you get those codes_

_ \- General, you know that for me you're still Colonel Bastard, and this codes are mines, so, I get them directly from you around four years ago._

_ \- Full Metal, is that really you?_

_ \- Yes General, I know, it's been quite a long time, nearly two years if I'm right_

_ \- Yes, why are you calling_

_ \- I came back from the West a few days ago, I would like to come back in the military_

_ \- WHAT? I thought you would want to live with your lovely mechanic_

_ \- Yes, that was what I first wanted, but apparently she moved on while I wasn't there, so, I had to find something else._

_ \- Oh, sorry Full metal, I didn't know, just come at the Head Quarter this afternoon, I have some time with nothing planned yet, I'll see what I can do_

_ \- Thank you General_

After hanging up the phone

\- So this was really Edward? Asked Hawkeye

\- Yeah, for sure

\- How do you know?

\- Only him would start the conversation calling me Colonel Bastard

\- Yes, that's our chief, commented Havoc, also in Mustang's office

\- He'll come this afternoon, he wants to join the military again

\- WHAT? Havoc and Hawkeye both gasped

\- Yeah, well, apparently, from what I understood, his mechanic has moved forward without him, so he had to find another thing to do, and the military appeared to him as a good plan.

\- Oh, how sad, they were making such a cute couple

\- Yes, I guess now he'll have to move on too


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip until when the afternoon

When he arrived at the Headquarter, with his usual red jacket, his golden long hair in a braid, his golden eyes, all eyes were on him. Everyone who had been there at the time of the Promised day recognized him instantly, the other recognized him too, from the stories they were told by their colleagues. Edward Elric, the child prodigy – who wasn't a child anymore – the Full Metal Alchemist – even if now, if wasn't anymore a state Alchemist so he couldn't really claim this title – the hero of the people – this one was still true, he still helped people who needed it – the one who saved the whole country 3 years and a half ago was finally coming back.

As soon as he arrived, a soldier guided him toward Mustang's new office

\- So you are really the Full metal Alchemist

\- I was, I'm not anymore a State Alchemist

\- Is it true you became one at only twelve years old?

\- Yes, it is

\- And that you always helped people who needed it, even against the military when they were acting unfair.

\- I still do that

\- And that you saved the world on the promised day

\- No, I participated in the Promised Day, but I wasn't alone, I was helped by a lot of people, including my brother, General Mustang, Colonel Hawkeye, my father, Mei Chang princess of Xing, Ling Yao, emperor of Xing, Scar, General Oliver Armstrong, and a lot others. We did this altogether

\- Thank you sir, we're here

\- Oh, thank you

And so, as he used to, he slammed to door open, the only one surprised around was the soldier who guided him here.

\- GUESS WHO'S BACK!

\- Yeah, that's good to see you Full Metal, but you could just not destroy my door the first day you come back

\- Oh shut up Colonel Bastard, or, now should I call you General Bastard

\- Yeah, Yeah, sergeant, you can leave, he said toward the soldier who guided Edward here

\- Yes sir

After he had left, leaving only Mustang, Hawkeye and Ed in the office

\- Edward, you know it's no use trying to seem fine right now, we've known you long enough to see that Winry not waiting for you still hurts you, Hawkeye said, Mustang nodded as an approval

\- Yeah, guess with you two I can't really hide it… Ed said, the fake smile he's been showing fading slowly from his face

That's why I came here, I have to find something to do to get this out of my head, and, I thought I could be useful here.

\- In fact, yes, you could really be of use here, I'll have to ask the Fuhrer first, but I might have a job to give you.

\- What would it be?

\- Well, I know you're really smart Ed, and you proved more than once that you could be good with investigations, so, I thought of giving you the job Hughes once had, as head of the military investigation department, we haven't had anybody really competent there since Hughes's death.

\- Yeah, I think that would be good

\- I'll go ask the Fuhrer

Mustang left, leaving Ed alone with Hawkeye

\- So, how are everyone?

\- Well, Havoc is now captain under the General, Breda is my first Lieutenant, Falman is second Lieutenant, and Fuery is warrant officer by now.

\- Oh, I see everyone got a few promotions. And how are they doing?

\- Oh, really good, Havoc no girlfriend, but I think you could have guessed that, Fuery has been developing improvement for our communication devices. In fact, everyone's doing well. And, what about Alphonse, is he back too?

\- No, he'll be back in around six or seven months, he still have some researches to do. Wait, I guess I should also called him, I hadn't called since I came back, he's going to worry, well, guess I'll do it tonight.

Mustang came back in the office

\- Full Metal, Fuhrer Grumman wants to talk to you

\- I'll go then

* * *

So he went to the Fuhrer's office, entering the office, he saluted

\- Sir, you asked for me

\- Mr Elric, I see you're now being polite to you superior officers

\- Well, I guess I had to grow more mature someday

\- Yes, that's good, so I heard you wanted to join us again

\- Yes, I think I could be of use here

\- Roy was thinking about you as head of the Investigation Department

\- Yes he told me

\- We hadn't had any efficient person at this job since Maes Hughes

\- Yeah, he told me that too

\- So, I guess it would be a good thing to have someone as smart as you for this job

\- Thank you very much sir

\- Oh, and, you'll get promoted, you'll be Brigadier General, to thank you for everything you have done for this country

\- It is an honor sir

\- You can go now, you'll start next Monday, that'll give you time to find some place to live and for us to prepare your new office.

So I guess you should start now

\- Yes sir

So Edward left the Fuhrer office and went back to Mustang

* * *

\- So that's settle Mustang, I start next Monday, I'll get back my title as Full Metal Alchemist, my silver pocket watch and I was promoted to Brigadier General.

\- That's great, though, I'll have to assign you two more officers

\- Are Brosh and Ross still working here?

\- Yes they are both second Lieutenant by now, but now that Armstrong has moved to Western Head Quarters, they don't have a superior officer yet

\- Well, would it be possible to assign them to me as my Second Lieutenants?

\- Yes, I guess it could be done, just go see them, they're in their office packing. Mustang said, indicating Edward the direction

* * *

He knocked on the door

\- Who is it?

\- An old friend, Edward answered

They gasped and opened the door

\- Edward Elric, you're back?

\- Yes, I guess, he answered

\- It's nice to see you, you're not with your mechanic?

His face saddened suddenly

\- Well, while I was travelling she moved on without me…

\- Oh, I'm sorry

\- You don't have to, it's not your fault

\- So, why have you came to see us? Asked Brosh

\- Well, I'm joining the military again as Brigadier General Elric, head of the Investigation Department, and I had to get two Second Lieutenant according to the General – they all knew which General he was talking about – and as you don't have any commanding officer right now as Armstrong moved, I thought I could get you two.

\- That would be an honor, when do we start?

\- Next Monday, I have to find a place to live first

\- Oh, good luck

\- Thank you

* * *

So he left the Head Quarter, heading toward his hotel, it was too late to start searching for a new place to live right now.

He would call Alphonse to make sure his brother wasn't worrying

\- _Hello, Chang clan here, how can I help you?_

\- _Hi Mei, it's me, Ed, could I talk to Al?_

\- _Oh hey Ed, yeah I'll get him, he was worried you didn't call when you arrived_

_Hey brother_

\- _Hi Al, how are you doing?_

\- _Great, I learnt a lot since last time we talked, and you, finally home?_

\- _Well, yes, we could say that_

\- _What do you mean brother?_

\- _Well I'm back in Amestris, but not in Resembol_

\- _Oh, you're train got late? At least you'll be home soon_

\- _No Al, my train wasn't late, I went to Resembol yesterday, but I went back to Central a few hours later._

\- _But, why?_

\- _I have nothing left to do in Resembol_

\- _What do you mean, and why do you sound upset? And what about Winry?_

\- _Well, she moved on without me, tired of waiting alone_

\- _I thought she said she would wait for- Wait, why is she alone? What about Grany?_

\- _Grany died six months ago Al_

\- _But… why hadn't she told us… _Ed could hear Al on the verge of tears.

\- _I don't know Al, but still she didn't_

\- _But hadn't she said she would wait for you?_

\- _Apparently it didn't mean a lot to her_

\- _Ed, I can hear you're angry, you should call her, give her a chance to explain herself…_

\- _Yes I guess you're right, I'll try._

\- _Good brother, but so, what are you doing in Central_

\- _I'm joining the military again_

\- _Oh, that's quite… surprising_

\- _Don't worry, I won't go on a lot of fights, I'll be safe, I'll be head of the Investigation Department_

\- _Well, guess that's goo- wait wasn't that Hughes's job too?_

\- _Yes it was_

\- _So you won't be safe Ed, Hughes died…_

\- _I know Al, but don't worry, I won't_

\- _You'd better still be alive when I come back_

\- _I'll be_

\- _I'll call you soon_

\- _Bye Al_

\- _By Ed_

Edward hang up and thought for a few minutes before composing another dial. He would try to be more mature than he was before his travel and he was going to give Winry a second chance to explain herself.

\- _Hello Rockbell residence_

\- _Hi, could I talk to Winry please?_

\- _And may I ask who you are?_

\- _Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Edward Elric_

There was a few seconds of silence

\- _You should hang up now and never call again, she told me she never wanted to talk to you again_

\- _And may I know who you are?_

\- _Josh, her boyfriend_

And he hang up

Edward was hurt, he was not mad as he had been when he left Resembol, he was hurt because Winry had always been his friend, for as long as he could remember. He thought they could at least still be friend, but apparently that was still too much to ask.

This night he didn't slept well, again…


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up the next morning, he thought that, before searching for a new place to live, he had time to visit Gracia and Elycia Hughes, he hadn't seen them since he left for the West, and he still had five days before starting his new job in the military. So he went to their flat.

He knocked on the door

\- Yeah, coming, Gracia from the other side of the door

And a few seconds later, she opened the door and gasped seeing who was there.

\- Hello Gracia

\- Edward?

\- Yeah, I came to central a few days ago and I thought it would be nice to come and see you and Elycia, it's been quite a long time.

\- Yes, I think more than a year.

\- Mommy, who is it? Elycia asked while entering the room.

\- It's Edward sweetie, he came back a few days ago and came to visit us.

\- Big brother Ed, Elycia exclaimed, running toward him and jumping on him, he caught her in his arms.

\- I'm glad to see you too Elycia, he laughed

So how old are you now?

\- I'm six now

\- Oh, you grow a lot since last time I saw you

\- Yeah! Is big sister Winry with you?

\- Err, no…

\- Why?

\- She is still in Resembol

\- Is she you girlfriend?

\- Unfortunately no, he said, his sadness appearing on his face

\- Why?

\- Elycia, you should stop bothering him about that, why don't you go to your room, we have grown-up things to talk about with Edward.

\- Oh… Ok mommy

And she ran toward her room.

\- So Ed, what happened with Winry?

\- Apparently she didn't want to wait for me anymore, so she moved on without me. I guess it's my fault for not coming back earlier

\- Have you talked to her to try and talk to her to give her a chance to explain?

\- I tried to call, but her boyfriend answered the phone and, apparently, for now, she don't want to talk to me

\- Oh, ok, and, what are you doing here in Central

\- I'm coming back in the military, I thought I could be useful there.

\- Yes, I guess you could be

Elycia came back

\- Mommy, can Edward come play with me?

\- Well, you should ask him sweetie, not me

\- Edward, can you come play with me?

\- Yes, of course Elycia

And so they both left toward Elycia's room

Ed spent the whole morning at the Hughes's and had lunch with them.

\- I'll have to leave now, I have to find a flat to rent, since I'm going to live in Central now.

\- How much time do you have before starting in your new job?

\- I still have five days, I start on Monday

\- Oh, so I guess you should hurry then, finding flats isn't that easy here in Central

\- Thank you for the advice, I'll be sure to come by soon

\- See you soon

So he left, it took him three days to find a flat that suited him. With his salary as Brigadier General, he could afford a nice one. He was settled in the day before he started working, just on time.

* * *

When he arrived at the Headquarter the next morning, he met Falman, Breda and Fuery, who he hadn't seen when he came the week before. Even though he was trying to seem happy, all those who knew him could tell that he wasn't. After a few hours of ceremony to promote him Brigadier General and a few papers to sign, he was finally guided toward his new office, where Denny Brosh and Maria Ross were already settled.

\- Good morning sir

\- Good morning Brosh, good morning Ross

\- We have a lot of investigations which were left by the previous team working here. They haven't solved a lot of them

\- Well, we should be able to do it, he said looking at a small pile of folders on his desk.

\- Oh, these are only the most urgent ones, all the unsolved affairs are in on the shelves there, Ross said, pointing toward huge shelves filled with tens of folders.

\- Oh, well I guess it will take some time

* * *

And so he started, the first affair he solved was one of a serial killer having already killed 8 people, and then he solved dozens of others, from murderers to kidnappers, to groups plotting against the government trying to destroy it. After two months, he was getting quite used to it, and they had already emptied three quarter of the shelves. Not that they did it all alone, all the other soldiers and investigators from the Investigation Department solved a lot of them. On one morning though, a new folder was sent to him, not really surprising there, this was occurring nearly every day. This one was high priority, so he decided he would take of it personally, with Brosh and Ross's help of course.

So, when they arrived, he told them about the affair.

\- Good Morning second Lieutenant Brosh, good morning second Lieutenant Ross

\- Good morning sir

\- We have a new high priority affair to take care of

\- What is it about?

\- They have been a lot of murders and persecutions toward the Ishval community living in Central, thanks to the information collected, the police believe it to be a racist hidden society who wants to get rid of the Ishval people.

\- What kind of persecutions?

\- It goes from injuries to murders, and some Ishval women have apparently also been raped by those men. The police have been investigating for weeks and was unable to find anything, so they sent us the affair.

\- Oh, I understand why it's high priority.

\- Yes, I think we could even use some help, I'll ask the General if Falman and Breda could help us on this one. They are both really talented at investigation. Edward stated

\- I guess it could be a good thing to have them


	4. Chapter 4

In the beginning of the afternoon, Breda and Flamna had joined the three of them.

\- So, I'll sum up what we know for now about this group, they seem to call themselves "Amestris purifiers". They have been formed just after the Ishval war, until the Promised day they were totally accepted by the government. Once Grumman became Fuhrer and Mustang started rebuilding Ishval, their activities became illegals. Some of them got arrested, most of them couldn't be identified. They were quiet for the previous years, but it's been a few months since they started their actions again. In the previous months, they've been accused of attacks on Ishbal people, rapes, and murders. Our objective will be to try and identify the leaders of this group and to dissolve it.

\- Are they all here in Central? Breda asked

\- No, they are mostly in big cities, other team are working in the other big Amestrian cities, we are only in charge of Central, though, if we can get information about the members in other cities, we will pass these information to the teams in charge.

\- Do we have any idea about how to find the leaders?

\- I thought the best way would be to infiltrate the group, one of us will have to act as one of their members to be integrated and try to find some information about the leaders.

\- Who could be able to do that?

\- I can't do such things, I'm known by a lot of people, they would identify me quickly and I doubt they would trust me as someone who hate Ishvalians.

\- Yes, I guess you're right, I suggest Falman, he's the most capable of us when it comes to collect information. Breda suggested

\- Yes, I thought about him too, do you accept First Lieutenant Falman

\- Yes sir, but, how are we going to get them to notice us

\- We achieved to got one phone number which seems to be affiliated with them thanks to a coded announce sent to the newspaper, they are searching for new members. You'll be applying as Alexander Waller, your father was killed in the Ishval war and you are convinced this war was only caused by Ishvalians, that'll justify why you hate them. While in this mission, you won't come to the HQ and report everyday through letters that you'll put in the mail box of apartment 23 in your building, it is empty, and we requested the use of the mail box.

\- What about us?

\- Breda, you'll take a few soldier of the Investigation Department and investigates with the information you got from Falman.

Brosh, Ross, you two will have to monitor two people we highly suspect of being part of the group, and quite high ranked members. Mr and Mrs Brant, they are owners of a big industrial firm, and have a big influence. Our information suspects them highly of taking part in anti-Ishval actions. You should also got a few other soldiers to make monitoring shifts.

I'll have to coordinate all our actions. You should start your missions as soon as possible.

\- Yes sir

And so, all of them left Edward's office, going to recruit the few men they needed. Once it was done, Brosh and Ross went to the Brant's house to start their monitoring. Falman was figuring out how to seem really to hate Ishvalians with Breda's help. Edward was still trying to analyze all the data they got in all the folders they had gathered about the "Amestris Purifiers".

* * *

In just a few days, Falman had achieved to join the purifiers, he was gathering a lot of information. With all these, Breda was leading investigation. But, even if they identified some members, they weren't arresting anyone yet, not to get them aware that they were infiltrated. Falman was really good in his role, he was convincing them and they trusted him, he was given more and more responsibilities.

Though, on their side, Brosh and Ross hadn't such good results, they hadn't seen anything suspicious about the couple they were monitoring, except for the fact that, even if they had a daughter, neither Brosh, neither Ross had seen her yet.

In the middle of an afternoon though about two weeks after the investigation started, Edward received a call from Ross

\- _Sir, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross on the line_

\- _Yes Lieutenant, what is it?_

\- _I got something on the Brants, they are holding a meeting tonight at their house with a lot of people we already identified as members of the purifiers, including Falman._

\- _I guess that'll be our chance to get some proof of their role in the organization._

\- _Yes, we have set up microphones in the house with Fuery's help, we can hear everything, and the whole meeting will be recorded._

\- _Perfect. I'll join you in a few minutes, I just need to drive there. When is the meeting supposed to start?_

\- _In about 3 hours _

\- _And where have you set up your base to listen to it_

\- _In a vacant house just a few streets away._

\- _Perfect, I'll join you there, we'll have a team ready to arrest all of them if we can get enough of the heads of the organization._

\- _We'll see you there then sir_

So Ed called Mustang immediately

\- _Mustang, Edward Elric on the line_

\- _What do you need Full Metal?_

\- _I need a few soldiers ready to intervene in three hours_

\- _What for?_

\- _I think I told you about the affair I am on right now with Breda, Falman, Brosh and Ross_

\- _Yes you have_

\- _Then, tonight we might be able to catch at the same time all the leaders of the "Amestris Purifiers"_

\- _Ok, I'll get you some men ready for action as soon as possible_

\- _Thank you_

Two hours later, Edward and Breda had joined Brosh and Ross. They had place around thirty soldiers all around the house, ready to intervene when needed quickly to catch all of the people in the meeting as fast as possible, this was going to be a tough night. Now they just had to wait for one more hour.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting was about to start, each of Edward's team members listening to different microphones, just waiting for the confirmation of all the participant of the meeting being leaders of the "Amestris purifiers", as soon as they would hear it, they would have enough proof to arrest all of them.

Soon, the meeting began, all of them introduced themselves, just a few more minutes, and they had the confirmation that they were all members and most of them leaders, of the "Amestris Purifiers". Edward gave the order to intervene. Five minutes later, all of them were surrounded by soldiers. And were being arrested

\- You shouldn't do that, you don't have any proof against us

\- I wouldn't say so if I were you Mr Brant, answered Edward

He saw him pulling a gun from under his coat

\- I advise you to drop your gun right now sir

\- And what if I ref- before he could fire his bullet or even end his sentence, Edward had caught the gun and transmuted it into sand.

\- I told you not to do it, then toward his team

Brosh, Ross, make sure all of them are arrested and taken to jail, Falman, Breda you come with me, we're going to search the house for any more things that could be useful in our investigation.

\- Yes sir

\- You don't have the right to do that, I want to talk to your superior officer, shouted Mr Brant

\- I am Brigadier General Elric, will it be enough for you? Don't answer, even if it isn't, that doesn't matter.

And so they started searching the house, first of all the ground floor, then the basement and finally upstairs.

They found a few documents about the different members of the organization, especially the names of the leaders in each big cities of Amestris.

But that wasn't what was the most important about this visit. While Breda and Falman were in the basement, Edward was upstairs with two other soldiers.

Suddenly:

\- Officers, do you hear this?

\- What sir?

They stopped to listen, they heard soft sobs, probably from a child, and they were coming from a door near them.

Edward unlocked the door thanks to his alchemy, and then opened the door slowly.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side of the door. A little girl, probably around 2 years old, nearly naked in an empty room which was only a few square meters. She was shivering from cold, and they could see many bruises and scars on her body.

\- Officers, go down and tell Ross and Brosh we have found the Brant's daughter

\- Yes sir.

So lean down to be at the child's height, he walked slowly toward her. Once he was close to her, she yelped, seeing him so close, and she moved back until she was against the wall. Ed could see in her blue eyes that she was completely terrified, so he stopped moving.

\- Hey there little one, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you,

He slowly moved his hand to the child's shoulder, gently setting his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She yelped when she felt the hand on her skin, but then, she calmed down a bit.

\- I'm going to warm you up a little, you seem cold ok?

She nodded shyly. So, Edward took of his military jacket, wrapping the child in it.

After a few minutes she stopped shivering.

\- Are you still cold?

She shook her head

\- Your name's Sarah right?

She nodded

\- Ok Sarah, I'm going to take you to the hospital so that you can be taken care of.

He picked up the girl. He stroked her back in circle slowly to soothe her.

\- Everything will be okay, nobody's going to hurt you anymore, now you should rest little one.

And so, after a few more minutes she fell asleep in his arms.

When he arrived downstairs, Falman, Breda, Brosh and Ross were the only one still there.

\- Sir, we heard about the girl, how is she?

Ed showed them the little girl, she seemed really stressed even while she slept.

\- She's got bruises and scars allover her body, I think her parents were beating her

\- How could they do that to her, she's only two years old, she's so fragile

\- Yes, and it's not all, she seems to be really malnourished, she was also really cold when I found her.

\- That's so terrible, poor child, at least now I hope someone's going to take care of her

\- Yeah, I hope too, I'm going to take her to the hospital. I guess you should go back to your home, it's already late.

\- Yes, we'll see you tomorrow then Sir.

* * *

I drove the girl to the hospital

\- Hello sir, what can I do for you?

\- I'm Edward Elric, Brigadier General of the State Military, during an investigation, we found this little girl who was beaten by her parents, she's around two years old and her name's Sarah, she needs to be taken care of.

\- Yes Sir, I'll call a doctor to examine her.

\- Thank you

He gently shook the girl awake

\- Hey Sarah, a doctor is going to examine you, ok?

She seemed frightened. A nurse guided Edward, still holding the child, to an examination room where a doctor was waiting.

\- Good evening sir, my colleague told me about the girl, I'll examine her, but I think you should stay with her while I do it, child victim of child abuse tend to not trust adults, and, as she seems to trust you, it would me much easier if you stayed there to reassure her.

\- No problem, I'll stay then

She was scared, it was extremely visible, but she seemed to be reassured each time her gaze turned to Edward, who smiled gently at her.

After it was done, Sarah was settled in a room in the hospital, Edward wait until she was asleep, and return back to his apartment. Even though, he was still concerned about the little girl. He decided to go see her the next morning. And then, he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

On the morning, Edward woke up early, he received a call.

_\- Hello, Edward Elric on the line_

_\- Mr Elric, I'm Dr Reim, from Central hospital, you have to come right now, the girl you brought last night seemed to be totally terrified and, apparently, yesterday, when you brought her in the evening, she trusted you._

_\- I'll be right there, in fact, I had already planned on coming_

_\- Thank you sir_

He hang up the phone and dialed another number to call the Headquarter

_\- Amestris Military Headquarter, what can I do for you_

_\- Good morning, Brigadier General Edward Elric on the line, I would like you to tell my subordinates that I won't be there this morning when they'll arrive._

_\- It will be done sir_

_\- Thank you much_

And so, he left toward the hospital, really worried about the little girl. He had always liked children, but there, he felt really worried about her. It was confusing him, why was he so much concerned, he only knew her since a few hours. 30 minutes later, he arrived at the hospital and was guided to Sarah's room. She seemed panicked, refusing to eat and crying each time a doctor tried coming close to her.

Edward came closer, she started sobbing, but he comforted her, stroking her brown hair gently.

\- Shhh, don't be scared little one, no one's going to hurt you, everything will be okay, he said gently. She caught his other hand in her small ones, and calmed down slowly.

Now you have to eat a little bit Sarah, for your own good, he said, taking the plate which was put on the table next to Sarah's bed.

He started to feed her, and she ate without too much problem. A nurse was watching him, impressed at how easily he had calmed the child.

Once she was finished, he put the plate away.

\- Good, now you should let the doctors watch your scars so that they can try to heal them.

She nodded, a doctor came close to her, and Ed started to pull away, but she tightened her grip on his hand

\- Ok, ok, I stay right next to you

Ed kept her hand in his while the doctor was examining her, she didn't protest. After examining her, he bandaged some of her wounds.

Once the doctor had finished:

\- Ok, it's all we can do for now, but if you could stay for a bit longer with her, it would be really nice of you, she seemed to trust you

\- Yes, I'll stay a bit, but I'll have to go to my office to grab a few documents to be able to work, even if I stay here, I'll be back in just an hour.

\- Thank you sir

Time skip until Ed reach the HQ

\- Hello Sir

\- Hello Brosh, Ross

\- So, what have you been doing this morning?

\- I went to the hospital to see Sarah, she seems to only trust me, the doctor couldn't make her eat anything before I arrived.

\- Oh! How cute!

\- Yeah, well I'm going to take a part of my paperwork and go back to the hospital just to stay close to her to reassure her, I'll work there and drop all my paperwork tonight

\- Oh, ok Sir, then, we'll see you on Monday

\- Yes, I guess

* * *

During the whole afternoon, he worked at the hospital, sometimes taking a break to watch Sarah playing with some wooden toys the doctors had gotten for her.

Once he ended everything he had to do, he went to play a little bit with her.

\- Hey, are you enjoying your toys?

\- Yeah, she whispered, nearly too low for him to hear, but he had heard her, and he gasped from surprise, in was the first time she had talked since he saw her.

\- You don't have to be so shy you know, you can talk to me if you want

\- Thanks, she whispered, just a little louder

A few hours later, it was time for her to eat her dinner

\- Ok Sarah, come here, it's time to eat

She came and sat on his lap, he was holding the plate and fed her, as he had done for her lunch and her breakfast.

As she finished eating, he asked her

\- Are you still hungry?

\- No

\- You know, you've made great progress since yesterday, you achieved to talk to me, which, obviously was really hard, I'm proud of you. He said, ruffling her hair

\- pwoud? She asked, her eyes filling with hope

\- Yes, proud

She smiled brightly and snuggled against Edward.

\- Sarah, now I have to leave, but I'll come back tomorrow ok?

She instantly looked sad

\- I scawed alone

\- I'm sorry Sarah, I promise you I'll be there when you wake up tomorrow ok?

\- Ok, she nodded before falling asleep

* * *

Ed left the hospital, went to HQ first to drop his paperwork and then, he joined Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman in a bar they had gotten used to go every Friday night.

\- Hey everyone

\- Hey Edward, you're quite late tonight, it's already 10 p.m. Roy stated

\- Yes, sorry, I had a lot to do

\- We know, Ross told us about the girl you were taking care of, that's really nice of you Ed, Riza told him

\- I feel like I'm really needed, like I can really help her

\- It's not only you who help her, she also seems to help you a lot, it's the first time I see you smile since you came back to Central

\- That's not true, I smiled a bunch of time

\- I mean a true smile Ed, we've known you since you're twelve, do you really thought you could lie to us

\- I guess you're right

Oh, by the way, I won't stay too late tonight, I will have to wake up early tomorrow, I promised her I would be there by the time she wakes up.

Mustang choked hearing that

\- Have I heard right, you, Edward Elric, waking up early on Saturday, you must really care for her to do such a thing

\- I guess I really care then

And they spent the whole evening talking about a bunch of things, though Edward couldn't stop smiling, as he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the child he was going to see again the next day.

The next morning, as Sarah opened her eyes, Edward was seating on a chair a few centimeters away from her bed, as she saw him she smiled brightly.

As he saw she was awake, he smiled back at her

\- You slept well Sarah?

\- Yes, what youw name?

\- My name is Edward

\- Ewawd

\- You know what? Just call me Ed

\- Ed

\- Yes that's right

And he got like this for the next two days, due to the big affair they had just solved, Edward, Ross and Brosh were given a week of free time. So, on Monday, Edward continued as he had done during the weekend. Soon, Sarah would be able to leave the hospital, she would go to an orphanage and hopefully live a happy childhood there.


	7. Chapter 7

On Tuesday morning, Edward went to the hospital to pick up Sarah in order to bring her to the orphanage.

\- Hello Sarah

\- Ed! She jumped, hugging his legs

\- Calm down little one, we're going to take you to your new home

\- With you?

\- No, with other children

\- I want with you, she protested

\- No

\- Pwease, she cried, she seemed totally broken by the fact that he was rejecting her

\- No sorry, he tried not to show it, but he hated to see the child's tears

When they arrived at the orphanage, he went for leaving, but she was clinging to his leg, not wanting to let him go. One of the women working at the orphanage picked the little girl up, forcing her to let go of Ed, she cried even louder. And then, Ed left.

The next morning he received a call from the orphanage

\- _Brigadier General Elric, how can I help you?_

_\- Mr Elric, I'm one of the benevolent working at the orphanage_

_\- Is something wrong with Sarah?_

_\- Yes, she refused to eat the whole day yesterday, never stopped crying, and hadn't talked to anybody. We thought she would got over it, but still this morning, she wouldn't eat anything, we're really worried. I think you should take care of her at least a few days for the leave to be less violent._

\- _Well, I think I'll take her to my home for a few days until she accepts to go to the orphanage_

_\- Thank you sir_

Less than an hour later, he was arriving by the orphanage, he was guided to her room. As soon as she saw him, she stopped crying.

\- Hey Sarah, do you want to come with me

\- With you? Her eyes lighting with hope

\- Yes, with me, he sighted

\- Yeah, she shouted, jumping toward him and hugging his legs.

He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

\- Let's go then

* * *

And so they went to Edward's house, on the way there, he bought a few things to make breakfast for her. When they arrived, he went to one of the two spare room and transmuted the bed into a bed for a child.

When he came back to the living room.

\- Daddy, I hungwy, she said

With these word, Ed gasped and dropped the bags he was holding

\- Daddy? He asked confused

\- You daddy, she said pointing at him

\- No, I'm not your daddy

She started to cry, which made him panic, he quickly took her in his arms

\- Ok, ok, you can call me daddy if you want, it's ok

She smiled again

\- Hungwy

\- Yes, no problem I'll fix something for breakfast for you, just wait here, he said, sitting her on a chair.

It took a few minutes for him to prepare her breakfast, then, he fed her. He spent the whole morning playing with her with toys he transmuted for her. After she had lunch, he took her to her bed, so that she would take a nap.

While he had a little time, he called Gracia.

\- _Hello, who is it?_

\- _Hello Gracia, it's Ed_

_\- Oh, hi Ed, do you need anything_

_\- Yes, could you come to my apartment please, I have something I really need help with_

_\- I'll be there soon_ (Ed's apartment was just a few minutes away from Gracia's)

* * *

Time skip to when Gracia arrives

\- So Ed, what's worrying you so much that you need me to come?

Ed told her about Sarah's story and why he had taken her in his apartment.

\- But this morning, when I cooked breakfast for her, she called me daddy

\- And what did you tell her?

\- That I wasn't her dad, then she started crying and I told her she could call me daddy if she wanted.

\- And what's so wrong about her calling you daddy?

\- The objective of bringing her with me for a few days was to slowly make her understand that she had to go to the orphanage, but she seemed, on the contrary to grow more and more attached to me.

\- Why couldn't you really become her daddy?

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean, it's obvious you care for her, and she loves you, you could adopt her.

\- Me? I'd be a terrible father, for her own sake, I shouldn't be taking care of her.

\- Ed, don't be so hard with yourself, you're really good with children, and, I think there is a reason why she is attached to you, you're taking good care of her Ed, you could continue.

\- I'm afraid of messing something up with her

\- At least you should think about it

\- I will

After Gracia left, a few moments later, Sarah woke up, and the afternoon was quite similar to the morning. Then, they had dinner and he put her to bed a few hours later, he went to bed too.

* * *

This night, Edward was woken up by Sarah's cries.

He went to her room to see what was wrong, she was shaking. He took her gently in his arms.

\- Shh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm right here, you're safe, he said soothingly

After a few minutes she calmed down and was only sniffling.

\- What was it you were crying for, you had a nightmare?

\- Ye-yeah

\- It's okay, you're safe now

\- I bad dweams evewy night, but evewy othew night, I awone

\- Tonight you're not alone, I'm here for you, and you're safe with me.

\- Thank you

He went to leave the room after putting her back in her bed

\- Can-Can I sweep in youw bed?

He was a little bit surprised by the question, but saw no reason to refuse what she asked for.

\- Yes, sure, come here, he said picking her up again

She smiled, relieved

\- Thank you

He went back to his room, laying her gently on the bed, taking great care not to hurt her. Then, he laid next to her, and she came snuggling against him.

\- Good night Sarah

She was already asleep. This time, Edward could see that she was sleeping peacefully, which made him smile, then, he also went to sleep, unconsciously wrapping protectively an arm around the small child next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Edward woke up early. He checked to see that Sarah was still sleeping. He slowly stepped out of the bed, being careful not to wake her up.

It was only 7 in the morning. He had some time before the girl woke up. He sat in the couch in the living room. He needed time to think. Was Gracia true, could he, Edward Elric, really take care of a child. He was so scared, he knew he could fight homunculus or mad alchemist, but raising a child, he didn't know. She was so fragile, he was afraid to mess something up. However, she really seem to trust him, he could see it that she felt safe when she was close to him, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by sending her away. He really didn't know what to do. He was completely lost.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the door to his room slowly opening and Sarah walking out of the room, searching for him.

\- Daddy?

\- Oh, you're already awake Sarah

He went to her, picked her up and sat her on his lap.

\- You could have stayed in bed you know?

\- I not tiwed, and scawed awone in bed

\- Ok, are you hungry?

\- Yes

\- Then I'll prepare breakfast

After breakfast, he called Gracia to ask her if she could take care of Sarah during the morning, while he was going to see his colleagues from the military. She accepted, and Edward took Sarah to the Hughes's apartment. When he was there.

\- Sarah, I'm going to leave you with Gracia here for the morning ok?

\- No, with you

\- I will come back soon, just in a few hours, but now you have to be a nice girl and stay with Gracia ok?

\- O-ok, she hesitated

And then he left

He went to see Mustang and Hawkeye, who had there morning free. He had asked them to meet him in a coffee shop near the Headquarter.

\- Hey Edward

\- Hello Mustang

\- So why did you asked us to meet you there?

\- I really needed some advice

\- About what?

\- About Sarah, you know, the little girl we found at the Brant's house.

\- Yes, you told us you were taking care of her

\- Well, that's where the problem is. I don't know what to do about her. When I tried to set her in the orphanage, so that she could be taken care of, they called me back the next morning, because she wouldn't stop crying and she wouldn't eat while I wasn't there. So, I accepted to take care of her for a few days, and to slowly make her accept that I couldn't keep her, but on the contrary, she seems to be more and more attached to me. Yesterday, she even called me "daddy". I really don't know what to do with her, I asked Gracia, she think that I should adopt her.

\- And why wouldn't you do so?

\- I don't know if I can take care of a child, I don't want to mess up anything. She's so fragile, what if I made a mistake?

\- Ed, you know, the fact that she is attached to you isn't just random. She is because you're good with children. You were able to get her to trust you really quickly, I think you won't mess up anything. Riza stated

\- And not only that you're good for her, but also she is really helping you too.

\- What do you mean Mustang?

\- I already told you Friday, but since you know her you've been smiling a lot, even more now that she stays at you apartment. It's visible that you care for her. I really think you should listen to Gracia's advice.

\- You too Hawkeye?

\- Of course Ed, even if you don't realize it now, I really think you would regret it if you didn't do it.

And they continued to talk for a few more hours about a lot of other things. Around noon, Ed left to go pick up Sarah.

* * *

\- Hello Gracia

\- Hi Ed

\- So, was everything ok?

\- Yes, it went well, Sarah was really frightened with me, but she seem to really like playing with Elycia.

\- Good to know she's not scared of other children

\- Yes, I'll tell them to come

Elycia, Sarah, come here please

\- Coming mommy, answered Elycia

A few moments later, the two girls arrived, once she saw Edward, Sarah ran to him as he knelt down to be at Sarah's height

\- So, was it a nice morning?

\- Yes

\- You played with Elycia

\- Yes, she is nice

\- Well, I already knew that.

He picked her up.

\- Thank you much Gracia for taking care of her while I wasn't there.

\- That was not a problem. So, have you decided yet what you will do?

\- I guess I will follow your advice, Mustang and Hawkeye both agree with you.

\- I really think you've taken the right decision Edward, and, with the support of a General, I don't think the adoption procedure will be very long.

\- Yes, I guess you're right.

* * *

When they were finally arrived home, Edward took Sarah on his lap.

\- Sarah, I have a big news to tell you

\- What?

\- I'm going to adopt you, you are going to stay with me.

\- With you? (Even if she hadn't understood the beginning of the sentence, she had understood these words)

\- Yes with me, he smiled gently at her

\- Yeah! And she snuggled closer against him

* * *

Time skip a week later

Today, Sarah was legally Edward's adoptive daughter, she had taken the name of Sarah Elric. (I know it's really quick, but I thought that, with the support of General Mustang, the procedure could be quickened).

\- Hey, now I guess that we should go and buy you some toys

\- Yeah!

\- Let's go then

And so, Ed took her to the toys shop, she was ecstatic.

\- Do you want a teddy bear?

\- Yeah, she said pointing to a teddy nearly as big as her.

\- This one?

\- Yes

\- Ok, we'll get it then

And so they went on, he bought her a few dolls, some wooden toys too. In the end of the afternoon, before coming back home, Ed had an idea.

\- Do you want an ice cream?

\- Ice cweam?

\- You don't know what it is?

She shook her head

\- I'll get you one then

And so, he went to get her some ice cream. She was intrigued by it at first. Then, Edward fed her a spoon of it, she yelped in surprise.

\- Cowd!

\- Yes, that's the point, ice cream is cold

After a few more spoons, she got used to the cold sensation of the ice cream, when she was finished, Edward wiped the ice cream left around her mouth.

\- So, did you like it?

\- Yes, I want mowe

\- No sweetie, one is enough

\- Oh…

\- Now come, we're going to go back home

\- Ok

Since she was there, he had transmuted her room's furnitures to make her a nice child bedroom, so that she could feel comfortable here.

When they came back, Ed decided to call Alphonse and to tell him all about what happened to him lately.

\- _Hello, Chang clan here, how can I help you?_

\- _Hi Mei, it's me, Ed, could I talk to Al?_

\- _Oh hey Ed, yeah I'll go get him_

_ ALPHONSE! Ed on the phone for you_

_\- Coming Mei_

_ Hi Ed, it's been quite a long time_

_\- Yes, well I had a lot to do recently, but_ _now I have a lot of things to tell you_

_\- Oh, what?_

_\- Well, while on an investigation, I went across a two year old girl who was beaten by her parents_

_\- Oh, poor her…_

_\- Yeah, that's what I thought too, I took her to the hospital and went to check on her the next days, and she became really attached to me. At first, I was planning on sending her to the orphanage, I thought it was best for her._

_\- Yes, that seems reasonable, but I guess you haven't done it, so what have you done then?_

_\- Well, I figured out she really needed some parental love, and I guess I really cared about her too, so, thanks to Gracia's and Mustang's advice, I decided to adopt her._

He heard Alphonse choking on the other side of the phone

\- _YOU DID WHAT?_

_\- I adopted her, why, do you think I made a mistake?_

_\- If I said yes, what would you do?_

_\- I guess I would be disappointed, but that wouldn't change my mind_

_\- Then I'm sure you haven't made a mistake brother, it's just surprising coming from you. I wouldn't think you could take such a decision._

_\- To be honest, I wouldn't have done it without Gracia's advice._

_\- So what's her name?_

_\- She's called Sarah_

_\- She must be so cute!_

_\- I'll be sure to send you a picture soon._

_\- Yes, that would be nice… You know, brother, I think you really did a great choice, I guess she'll be really happy with you as a dad._

_\- I hope so, well I have to go make her dinner, I'll call you soon_

_\- Yes, goodbye brother_

_\- Goodbye Al_

After a few days, Ed had to go to work again, so he decided to let Gracia take care of her during the days he was at work. At the beginning, Sarah was still really frightened by Gracia. Even though, she accepted to stay at the Hughes's without too much protest because she really liked spending time with Elycia and playing with her.

The six years old girl also really liked to play with Sarah. She was starting to consider her as her little sister.

Though, after a few more weeks, Sarah began to also trust Gracia and she was not anymore scared of Edward's friends, such as Roy, Riza or Havoc. She nearly made no nightmares anymore. And, most of the time, she didn't needed to come sleep in Edward's room (except when there were storms, she was still afraid of lightning).


	9. Chapter 9

On Winry's side after Edward left to Central

A few weeks after Edward had left to Central, Winry is really confused and hurt because she thought Edward would come back or, at least call her.

\- Josh, do you know why Ed haven't come back?

\- No, I guess he's just too much of a coward to show himself here after what he had told you.

\- Yes, maybe you're true, but it's not really like him, usually, he always come back

\- Why would you want him back? You still love him? He snapped at her

\- No… no, it's just, I would have like to stay friends, we've been friends nearly since we were born.

\- You shouldn't care about him, you have me, he said, still looking angry

\- Yes, I know, it's just strange

\- Just don't talk about him anymore, he shouted at her

\- Why?

He slapped her

\- JUST DON'T!

She was shocked by that

\- O-Ok

* * *

Time skip to two months after Ed's return

It had been a few days since Winry was sick, she was throwing up every morning. Josh was becoming more and more rude to her.

\- Just go see a doctor, and stop waking me up so early in the morning!

\- Yes, I'll go

And so she went to see a doctor.

\- Hello Miss Rockbell, what's been happening lately?

\- I came because for a few days, I've been throwing up every morning. I was just checking if anything was wrong

\- Let me examine you.

After he finished his tests

\- Miss Rockbell, I have some good news for you

\- What is it?

\- You're not sick

\- So, why am I throwing up every morning?

\- You're pregnant

She gasped

\- Aren't you happy?

\- Oh, yes I am, but I really don't know how my boyfriend's gonna react

\- Oh, I'm sure it'll be okay

\- Yes, you must be true

\- I'll see you soon then I guess

\- Yes, thank you

She came back home around 10 a.m. Josh was already gone to work. He would come back in the evening. She really wondered how she was going to tell him the news. She was sure he was going to be angry at her.

Maybe he was going to hit on her, again…

Sometimes she was wondering why she stays with him, and then she remembered, he was the only one who cared about her, no one else wanted anything to do with her. Even though, she was becoming more and more depressed, with everything going on in her life, her boyfriend hitting on her, the fact that he wasn't allowing her to work anymore on automails, because he wasn't trusting her with her clients and he was thinking she would cheat on him.

And now, she was pregnant, he was really going to get angry this time.

He came back at around 8 p.m.

\- Good evening Josh

\- Yes, good evening, is dinner read?

\- Yes, I prepared stew

\- Let's eat then

\- Ok

After the meal when they were in their room.

\- Josh, I have something to tell you

\- What is it?

\- Well, I went to the doctor to know why I was throwing up and

\- Just spit it out

\- Well, I am…

\- What, just tell it! He began to get angry

\- I am pregnant, she whispered, covering her face, afraid about his reaction

\- What?

\- I'm pregnant, she said a little bit louder

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him

\- Then you'll have to be careful about the baby, and just go sleep in the guest bedroom, so that you won't wake me up every morning.

\- O-Ok

And so she went to the spare bedroom they had, she slept alone, she was still relieved that he hadn't hit on her, even though he was angry, he was less angry than she imagined.

* * *

Time skip five months later

He just came back, they were both at the top of the stairs, and once again, she was yelling at her.

\- Why haven't you prepared lunch yet? He shouted

\- I'm-I'm sorry, I was too tired, I was really not feeling good

\- That's not a reason

\- I'm sorry, I guess it's because of the baby, it tires me more.

\- Don't try and find excuses

He hit on her, once again, but this time, she fell backward, in the stairs.

He slammed the door to the bedroom. She was really hurt this time, but fortunately she hadn't broken any of her bones apparently.

She went to the doctor to check that she was alright after such a fall.

\- Miss Rockbell, what happened to you? The doctor asked seeing her

\- I, I fell down the stairs

\- Come here, lay down, I'll examine you to see if everything's alright, ok?

\- Ok

After a few tests and waiting a few hours to get the results of all the tests he had done on her.

\- Miss, I have a really bad news

\- What is it? Am I hurt?

\- No, not you, you're alright, but your baby… is… dead

She gasped

\- What? The baby is… dead?

\- Yes, I'm sorry.

She stayed there for a few more minutes trying to figure out the information she was just told.

She was desperate, she went to the train station, and took a train to Central, as soon as she arrived, she searched for the only person she thought she could trust, Edward. She really hoped he would accept to help her. So, she called Mustang.

\- _General Roy Mustang on the line, how can I help you?_

_\- General, it's Winry Rockbell on the line_

He gasped from surprise

_\- Miss Rockbell, what do you need?_

_\- I really need to see Edward, please, can you tell me his address?_

He was quite hesitant, but hearing the despair in her voice, he accepted, hoping Edward could handle it.

After getting his address, she ran straight to his place. Wondering what she would tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward heard someone knocking on his door loudly. It was quite surprising at such an hour, it was already 9 p.m., Sarah was sleeping in her room. He went to the door to see what it was about.

When he opened the door, he was in a battle stance, just in case. Even though nobody was currently trying to attack him, he was always on his guard. But as soon as he saw who was on the other side of the door, he dropped his battle posture, he didn't know what to say to her.

Why had she came to see him? As far as he knew, she never wanted to talk to him again. Though that wasn't the only thing surprising him, her face seemed desperate and in great shock, and her body was covered in bruises. His concern for her won over his surprise of seeing her here.

\- Winry, what happened to you? What are you doing here?

\- I-I don't know, I didn't know where to go, please, can I stay, just for a few days?

\- Yes, of course, come in, you're gonna tell me what happened, okay?

\- Okay

\- Just be careful not to make too much noise, Sarah's already asleep

\- Who is Sarah?

\- Oh sorry, I forgot you didn't know, she's a two years old girl I adopted.

\- Oh, okay

\- I'll explain you all about that later, but for now, you have to give me a few explanation.

\- Why-why are you so nice with me?

\- What do you mean?

\- Weren't you mad at me? If you weren't, why wouldn't you call me at least?

\- What! I called, just the day after I arrived in Central, but your boyfriend answered and told me you never wanted to talk to me again!

\- He said that?

\- Yeah, why? Wasn't it what you told him?

\- No, I hadn't told him that, I really wanted to talk to you, I wanted to still be at least friends.

\- I thought the same thing, and look at us now, due to an idiot who was worried about me taking you from him, we haven't talked to each other for nearly seven months.

\- Yeah, I guess we've been quite idiots.

\- So, why did you came here? You must have a good reason, and what's with all your bruises?

\- Well, Josh sometimes hit me a little bit harder than he wants I guess.

\- WHAT? HE HIT YOU?

\- Yeah, but he's not wanting to hurt me, I guess. He's just angry, it's my fault most of the time.

\- What do you mean? It's not your fault, he should never hit you, even if he's angry. When did he start?

\- A few days after you left, I was wondering why you hadn't contacted me, and he thought I preferred you to him, so he slapped me. I can't blame him for that, it wasn't really clear I guess.

\- Even if it wasn't clear, he should have trusted you, not hit you. I'm surprised you haven't just thrown your wrench at him.

\- I hadn't my wrench with me

\- You always have it usually

\- He doesn't want me to work on automails anymore, he doesn't trust me with my clients.

\- Winry, he shouldn't prevent you from doing what you want.

\- But, if I don't, he would leave, and… I would be alone…

\- You could find some guy who really cares for you Winry, I'm sure about it.

\- Maybe…

\- But I'm quite sure that's not why you came here as you don't seem to care a lot about it. So now, you should tell me what brings you here if you want me to help you.

\- Well, I hadn't told you, but since five months, I was pregnant.

He chocked hearing what she said

\- You were pregnant! But, you always told me you wanted to wait until you got married to have sex.

\- I wanted to wait, but he didn't.

\- You mean that… he forced you to have… sex? She could see the anger building up in Edward as he was saying these words.

\- If I didn't he would leave me.

\- This is too much now, I think next time I'll see him I'll either kill him or get him arrested and sent to jail for the rest of his life!

\- Then, in the beginning of the afternoon, we had an argument because I was too tired to prepare lunch-

\- He shouldn't make you prepare lunch when you're five month pregnant!

\- Yes well, that's what I told him, and he didn't like it, he pushed me, and I fell down the stairs.

\- Oh shit, he really pushed you in the stairs! He's just an asshole!

\- And so, I went to the doctor to check that I was alright, and… and…

Tears were starting to leak of her eyes. Edward instantly wrapped his arms around her.

\- Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, he won't hurt you anymore… So, tell me what the doctor said.

\- The… the… baby didn't survive the fall, she said between sobs

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around her. He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing, he just stroked her back in circles gently to reassure her, the same way he does when Sarah had a nightmare and he had to reassure her.

It was working, slowly, her sobs stopped, and she was only sniffling.

\- Winry, you need to rest, I have a spare bedroom left empty, you can sleep there at least for tonight, we'll talk more in the morning, but right now you need to sleep ok?

\- Ok

\- Good night Winry, he said, guiding her to her room

\- Good night Ed

And so he also went to bed, just after checking one last time on Sarah to be sure that he and Winry's discussion hadn't woken her up.

She was still sleeping peacefully.

After seeing her, he went to his room and fell asleep quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

It was around 2 a.m. when Edward was woken up by someone knocking hard on his door.

\- Who is it again? He asked to no one in particular

Really, why are there so many people wanting to see me tonight.

So he left his bed, grabbed some pants and his jacket to go open the door. The person was knocking even harder. Ed was beginning to worry about him waking up Sarah.

He opened the door and saw the guy he had seen while leaving Winry's house seven months ago. He guessed he was Josh, Winry's "boyfriend". But he asked again just to be sure.

\- Who are you and why are you knocking at my door at such an hour?

\- I am Josh, I think we talked on the phone a few months ago, he shouted, and I know that my girlfriend is here, so now you're going to make her leave this place or I'll have to drag her myself.

\- First of all you're going to calm down right now and stop shouting,

\- I don't see why I would calm down, he continued shouting

\- If you don't then I'll just kick your ass out of here

\- Just try and see, he continued shouting

Then, Ed heard Sarah's cries.

\- See, now you woke her up!

And he kicked Josh out and slammed the door.

So, he went toward Sarah's bedroom, trying to calm down before entering the room, to be sure not to scare Sarah.

One minute later, he had had enough time to calm down and opened the door of Sarah's room, heading straight toward the bed, she was crying, hiding under her covers. He picked her up gently. She grabbed his shirt, not wanting to let go.

\- Shhh, it's okay Sarah, everything's ok, daddy's here, I'm here

He said stroking her hair gently.

\- I sowy, I am scawed because someone shout.

\- It's okay Sarah, you don't have to apologize. He's a mean guy, but I'm here to protect you don't worry sweetie.

She stopped crying and seemed calm

\- All better?

She nodded, he kissed her forehead before setting her down again in her bed.

\- Try to sleep sweetie

\- Ok

Even though, the guy was still knocking on the door. So, Edward went for the door, but saw Winry in the living room, she also had been woken up by the man banging on the door, and she had recognized his voice. She was shaking. Edward saw it and hugged her.

\- It's okay Winry, I won't let him hurt you

\- Thank you

\- You should maybe go back to your room

She shook her head

\- I'm afraid alone, please I prefer staying near you, even if he is here.

\- Ok, as you wish Winry.

She was clinging to his right arm.

So, Edward opened the door again, Josh, seeing Winry clinging to Ed's arm started shouting again.

\- Bitch, come here right now!

It was hard but he knew he had to stay calm, Sarah was still awake, and she was already afraid hearing Josh shout, he didn't want her to be scared of him if he shouted.

\- First of all, don't call her "bitch", and then, stop shouting, if you scare one more time my daughter, I'll kick you out of here definitely.

Hearing that the man stopped shouting.

\- Now, I think it would be better for everyone here if you leave now and never come back

\- I won't, even if you close the door again I'll continue knocking until she comes with me

\- You know, if that had occurred when I arrived, I probably would just have kicked your ass with what Winry told me. But I grow to be more patient, and so, I'll let you time to give me your explanation about how Winry got all these bruises, how she got pregnant even though she never wanted to have sex before marriage, and how she lost the child.

\- You bitch, what did you told him? He snapped at her

\- I told you to stop calling her "bitch", Edward said, trying to appear as calm as he could, even though, the man could see the anger building up in Edward's eyes.

So, what is you explanation to all the things I asked you?

\- This morning, she tripped while going down the stairs, and fall down, all by herself, she's really careless, and I didn't know yet that this had caused her to lose OUR child.

\- That doesn't explain how she got pregnant in the first place, she never wanted sex before marriage.

\- Well, I guess she changed her mind

\- Even if I trusted you about it, that still doesn't explain all her bruises. So, except if you have another explanation, I'll take hers as true.

\- What have she told you?

\- You don't need to know

\- Whatever she told you, she's MY girlfriend, so you're gonna let her go with me.

\- The decision is hers, not mine neither yours

\- She's MY girlfriend, she listen to me!

\- No, he turned towards Winry,

Winry, do you want to go?

\- N-no, she whispered, clinging harder to Edward

Josh raised his fist to hit her in the face, but Edward caught his wrist before he could hit Winry, now he wasn't hiding his anger anymore.

\- Now, you're going to leave this place and never come near Winry again.

\- If you don't let her go with me, I'll just kick your ass to make her come with me

\- I doubt you could beat me

\- Maybe I should hurt your daughter, it might convince you too-

He couldn't finish his sentence, Edward had kicked him through the door with his automail leg. He was panting

\- Don't… threaten… my… daughter!

Seeing Edward's strength, Josh ran away, just turning back to say

\- I'll get Winry, whether you want it or not

And with that he left. Ed repaired the door with his alchemy.

Winry was still shaking, so he hugged her tightly.

\- Shh, it's ok Win, he's not here anymore, you're safe here

After a few minutes she had calmed down

\- Now you should go to bed and rest, he said softly

So, Winry went back to bed. Then, Ed went to reassure Sarah.

When he entered her room, she wasn't in her bead anymore. But Ed could hear soft sobbing from under the bed.

He knelt down to be at her level.

\- Hey sweetie. Everything's okay now, the mean guy is gone. Daddy fought him to protect you.

And he gently picked her up. She was still shaking from fear.

\- Don't worry Sarah, everything will be alright

\- Pwease no hit, pwease, she pleaded with a tiny voice

Edward felt so terrible, seeing how scared she was, he hold her even tighter.

\- Why would you think I would hit you?

\- My pawents, aftew they shout, they hit me. Pwease no hit

He could see she was terrified

\- I would never hit you Sarah, never. Daddy will never hit you sweetie. He said softly, rubbing her back to sooth her

She seemed to relax a little bit.

\- I was scawed when you shout.

\- I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to be so loud

She was still frightened, he could see that

\- You want to sleep in my bed tonight?

\- Yes pwease, she pleaded

\- Here we go then

And he took her to his room, where they both laid on the bed. She snuggled close against Ed, the only place where she really felt safe. He gently smiled at her to try to reassure her and wrapped an arm around her.

\- Good night Sarah

\- Good night daddy

And so, they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

When Winry woke up the next morning, she stayed a few minutes in bed, trying to figure out all the event of the previous days, from the loss of her baby, to everything Ed had told her, also the fact that now, she had no more boyfriend. However, she wasn't alone either, at least for now, she had Ed, even though, she didn't know how long she would be able to stay with him.

After a few minutes of thinking, she decided to step out of bed and to go prepare breakfast.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, she saw that it was already 9 p.m., however, Ed was apparently still sleeping. Which, she found quite normal, as it was Saturday. Ed always used to sleep quite late when he had nothing important to do.

She started preparing eggs and bacon for breakfast both for her and Ed. A few minutes later, she heard a high peached scream coming from behind her, she turned just in time to see a little girl who was running to hide behind the couch. She remembered what Ed told her, she must be his adoptive daughter. How had he told she was called? Oh yes, Sarah.

She kneeled down and went slowly to where the girl was, she was shaking from fear

\- Hey there Sarah, you shouldn't be so scared, I'm not going to hurt you.

Sarah didn't seem to calm down.

Winry really didn't know how to soothe the child. She thought about what she could do and figured out the best thing to do was probably to go wake up Ed. He would know how to calm the little girl.

So, she went to Edward's bedroom and shook him awake

\- Mmmh, what is it? He asked sleepily

\- It's Sarah she's-

He was completely woken up in less than a second hearing his daughter's name

\- What, had something happened to her?

\- No, it's just that she seems really frightened and she won't calm down.

\- What happened?

\- I don't know, I was cooking breakfast, and I heard her scream from behind me and she wouldn't tell me anything.

\- I'll explain you later, where is she?

\- Behind the couch

He went quickly to the living room, then walked at a slower pace toward where Sarah was hiding. Once he was in front of her he kneeled down to look at her.

\- Come here Sarah, he said, opening his arms

She ran and snuggled against him, while he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back soothingly

\- Shhh, it's okay sweetie, she won't hurt you, she's nice, she's going to stay with us for some time, ok?

\- Ok

\- Her name is Winry

\- Winwy?

Winry giggled, hearing the child's difficulties pronouncing her name. That seems to make Sarah more comfortable.

\- So, let's go eat the breakfast you prepared for us

\- Yes, let's eat it before it is cold

So the three of them had breakfast, Sarah was still a little bit uneasy around Winry.

After she went to play in her room, Winry and Ed were left alone in the kitchen.

\- So, Ed, you told me you would explain why Sarah had reacted this way.

\- Yes, well, she really had a hard life, before I found her during an investigation, -

\- An investigation?

\- Oh yes, I hadn't told you, now I'm Brigadier General and head of the investigation department of the military.

\- Oh, okay

\- So, as I was saying, before I met her, her parents were beating her really badly, that's why she really have difficulties to trust adults. The only ones she trusts for now are me and Gracia.

\- Oh, poor child

\- Yes, that's why I decided to adopt her rather than sending her to an orphanage, I figured out she really needed parental love, and I also really needed to have some company

\- Why?

\- Well, when I thought you didn't want to talk to me ever again, I was really hurt, you can ask Mustang, he had noticed it quite easily. And it was really better with her.

\- I'm sorry

\- It's not your fault, it's the asshole's fault

\- Yes, I think you're true, I really felt bad too when I thought you didn't want to see me anymore

\- I guess even if you don't love me anymore we still are friends, we'll always be.

\- Ed, I really wanted to thank you for yesterday evening, you were really nice to me

\- I's normal, I couldn't let him hurt you again, he has already made enough damages.

\- Do you think I will find someone who will love me?

\- I'm sure you will Winry, you're a great girl, there are a bunch of guys who would like to have such a great girlfriend as you.

\- Are you still part of those guys?

\- I guess yes, but now I understood, I came back too late, at first I was mad at you for not waiting, but after a little time to think, I figured out it was only my fault, so I guess another one will be the lucky guy to have you.

\- And if I wanted to be with you? Would you still accept me?

\- What do you mean Winry? He asked confused

She was blushing madly

\- Well through these last months, I was starting to think that maybe I still loved you a bit, but, what changed really all of this was yesterday evening, the way you protected me, that's when I realized that I was totally still loving you.

Ed was shocked by this declaration

\- Yes of course I would still want to be with you

\- Even if I'm not anymore a virgin?

\- It wasn't your choice, I can't blame you for this

\- Thank you

\- So, do you mean you would want me to be your boyfriend?

\- Well, maybe not right now, I need a little bit more time, after what happened with Josh, I don't think I'm ready. She looked down to the ground, afraid of his reaction

\- I understand Winry, don't worry, I'll give you all the time you need, you'll just have to tell me when you'll be ready.

She sigh with relief.

\- Thank you so much Ed

\- No problem Win

I was wondering, how did you find where I was living?

\- I called General Mustang, I thought he would know

\- Just remind me to thank him for telling you the next time I see him


	13. Chapter 13

After a few more hours, Edward was still wondering how he could be able to help Winry after all that happened to her. And then, he got an idea which should really cheer her up a bit. He left her for a few minutes to make a phone call to a friend of him working at the Headquarter

\- Hey Winry, do you think you could take a look at my leg, I hadn't had a tune up for seven months, and, I think I would really need it.

\- I would like to, but I don't have any of my tools, and no spare parts to repair anything

\- Don't worry about it, we can go to the Headquarters' workshop

\- But… I don't know if I can do it, it's been a long time since I last worked on automail and-

\- I trust you with my leg more than any other mechanic Win

\- O-okay, I guess I'll try then

\- Let me just go tell Sarah and we can go there

* * *

So Edward went to pick up Sarah and the three of them went to the Headquarters, straight to the military workshop. When they arrived, the mechanics working there saluted Edward

\- Good morning Sir

\- Good morning officers, I need to use a part of the workshop to have a tune up for my automail leg.

\- Yes Sir, we'll get you a mechanic to do it.

\- It's no use, thank you, I've got my mechanic with me, Ed said, turning toward Winry

\- Ok Sir

And so they went to one of the room disposed for automail reparation, Edward put Sarah down on a chair giving her teddy bear to keep her calm. And he sat on the chair in the middle of the room, to let Winry have a clear look to his leg.

She had some difficulties at the beginning, but after a few minutes, she was working as she used to do. She seemed really happy to work on automail again. Edward could see it and was happy that his plan had worked.

After a few hours she had finished

\- All done!

\- Thank you Win, I think I really needed it.

\- Yes, that's for sure, you hadn't took care of it, had you?

\- Not really

\- How many times will I have to tell you to take care of your automail? She sighed

And so they went back home.

* * *

Even though she had been cheered up during her work on Edward's automail, Winry was, again, sad and wasn't really talking a lot. Edward was searching for another idea to help her. Then he remembered how he had achieved to cheer him up when he was really hurt.

So he went to Sarah's room.

\- Hey sweetie

\- Daddy, why Winwy is sad?

\- There are a lot of reasons Sarah

\- I don't wike when peopwe are sad

\- Then come with me, we're going to cheer her up

\- Ok

And so, Edward took Sarah to the living room, where Winry was, sitting on the couch.

He came close to her and gently sat Sarah on Winry's lap, surprising Winry, and scaring a little bit Sarah.

The little girl was tense, but, feeling Edward's hands still on her shoulders.

Winry was surprised, gave a confused look to Ed, who smiled gently at her. Not wanting to frighten the child anymore, she tried to relax and to smile gently at the girl.

She slowly started to stroke gently Sarah's hair, to soothe her. After a few minutes, both of them seemed to be more at ease. Ed released Sarah's shoulders, staying right behind her. Sarah was frightened of it, but looking back, she saw that he was still close, so she calmed down quickly.

Winry was really happy to see the child beginning quickly to trust her, because, as Edward had told her, she didn't trust adult easily.

* * *

After a few more days, Sarah started to talk sometimes with Winry, which she did with a few adults, and Winry was starting to feel better, living with Ed and Sarah and taking care of the girl.

Ed had to go back to work after these few days.

\- Winry, I have to go back to work, I'll leave Sarah with Gracia and Elycia for the day, I think you should go with them.

\- Yes, I guess it would be a good idea

And so, they left to go to the Hughes's

\- Hello Gracia

\- Hi Edward, it's been quite a long time

She saw Winry and was surprised

\- Winry you should take Sarah to Elycia's room, I guess they will want to play together, it's been more than a week since the last time they were together. Edward said

\- Ok

And so Winry left

\- When has she come back?

\- A few days ago

Edward explained the whole situation to Gracia, who was surprised about all of this, but understood why Edward wanted Winry not to be alone the whole day, and preferred that she stays with her, Elycia and Sarah.

\- I'll come back tonight to pick them up

\- Yes, I'll be sure to keep an eye on both of them

\- Thank you very much Gracia, I don't know what I would do without you

\- You're welcome Ed

And so he left to go back to the Headquarters, the first thing he does was to go talk to Mustang, to thank him for telling his address to Winry and to explain him a little bit about the situation between him and Winry.

Then, he went back to his office, to see what affairs were still on investigation at the moment. He had a lot of paperwork to do, due to all of the paperwork he hadn't done while he wasn't here. And he also had to explain why he hadn't been at work to a few of his subordinate.

But, despite all of that, the morning went well, even if he was really bored by all his paperwork.


	14. Chapter 14

Thought the afternoon didn't go so well, in fact, in was one of the worst afternoon in all Edward's life. He was still doing some paperwork when he received a call.

\- _Brigadier General Edward Elric on the line_

_\- Sir, there's a woman who wants to talk to you on the phone, it seems to be really urgent, she said she was called Gracia Hughes._

_\- Put her on the line_

_\- Yes sir_

_\- Thank you_

Edward was getting a little bit worried, why would Gracia call him in the middle of the day? Except if something bad happened to Winry or Sarah.

\- _Edward?_

_\- Gracia, is something wrong?_

_\- Yes, something really wrong_, Edward could hear she was panicking

\- _Calm down Gracia and tell me what happened_

_\- It's Sarah, she… she…_

_\- What happened to her?_

_\- She got kidnapped._

Edward didn't know what to say, he was totally panicking right now.

\- _I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault-_

Though, he knew, thanks to the kidnapping affairs he had solved these past months that, if he wanted to have a chance to find Sarah, he had to stay calm.

\- _Gracia, calm down please, you have to calm down to tell me exactly how it happened._

_\- We went to the park with Winry, Elycia and Sarah, I was talking to Winry, we were seated on a bench, and we haven't seen the girls going quite far from us. We talked for around fifteen minutes, before Elycia came to us screaming. She told us that a man had come and taken Sarah, who was crying. I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful-_

_\- Calm down Gracia, it's not your fault, have you noticed anything more?_

_\- The man had dropped a paper for you where the girls were playing._

_\- What does it says?_

_\- That if you want to see Sarah alive again, you have to meet him alone tomorrow at 10a.m. in a warehouse, which the address is written on the paper, and you have to bring a car, 500 000 cenz_

_\- That's not too difficult_

_\- And Winry_

_\- Oh shit_

After a few minutes of thinking, Ed spoke again.

\- _Gracia I would need you to come to the Headquarters with Winry and Elycia. I will just need to talk to Elycia for a few minutes, just so that she can describe me how the man looked like. How much time do you think it would take you to arrive here?_

_\- I think I could be there in less than thirty minutes_

_\- I'll wait you there then, thank you Gracia._

Then Brosh and Ross, who were in the room, asked him.

\- What was that about sir?

\- Sarah had just been kidnapped

\- Oh shit!

\- Please, I would need you to make sure I don't receive any affairs until tomorrow afternoon. I will focus only on my daughter's safety until then.

\- Yes sir

And so they both left the room.

The next thing he did was to call the General, he was the one who could help him, he knew that.

\- _General?_

Mustang was surprised to the tone of Edward's voice, which seemed really serious, and also by the fact that he was calling him General, which Edward never did usually.

\- _What is it Fullmetal?_

\- _I need your help, and not only you, I'll need you to gather the whole team._

_\- Why's that Fullmetal, you'll have to explain it if you want me to do that._

_\- Sarah had just been kidnapped, I need people who I can trust to have a chance to save her._

Mustang was shocked hearing this statement from Edward, who seemed to be quite calm, but Mustang knew he was just acting, he could hear that Edward was totally panicked.

\- _Who do you want me to get?_

_\- I need people I can trust, I'd like you to get Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery. They are all the best in their domain, and I know I can trust each one of them without hesitation._

_\- I'll be there to help too Edward, don't worry, we'll find her and save her._

_\- Thank you General._

_\- I'll call you as soon as everyone will be here._

A few minutes later, Winry, Gracia and Elycia, arrived at the headquarters and were guided straight toward Edward's office.

Winry was looking at the ground, Edward could see she was feeling guilty about what happened. Gracia was still panicked, and Elycia seemed to still be shocked by what she had seen

\- Thank you for being so quick to come

Elycia, I would need you to describe to me the man who took Sarah.

Edward wasn't surprised by the description Sarah gave him, it was totally matching Winry's ex-boyfriend, he had already guessed that he was the one responsible for this.

\- Thank you Elycia, that was all I needed.

Gracia, I think you and Elycia should head back to you home, I will call you as soon as Sarah is safe. And don't worry, I'll save her.

The determination could be seen in his eyes right now. The question he was still asking himself though was whether he was trying to convince Gracia or himself.

Gracia and Elycia both left, leaving Edward alone with Winry. He came closer to her.

\- Winry, you shouldn't blame yourself, it's not your fault.

\- How is it not my fault, if I hadn't come to search for your protection, he wouldn't have kidnapped Sarah.

\- Yes, and he would still be hurting you

\- But Sarah would be safe

\- Winry it's not your fault if this guys a complete asshole, it's not you fault if he is such a coward that he is attacking a two years old child. And don't worry, we will save her.

\- Maybe I should just do as he asks

\- No, I swear tomorrow before noon, both you and Sarah will be safe and this bastard will be arrested.


	15. Chapter 15

All of the men Edward had asked for Mustang to call for help quickly gathered. After all, they were all still friends. They all knew quite well Sarah since Ed had started taking care of the little girl, they really liked her, and moreover, they all knew how much Edward cared for her, as if she was his own daughter. They couldn't refuse to help Edward.

At 4 p.m. the whole team was gathered in Mustang's office, while Winry was waiting in another room in the Headquarters, they only had eighteen hours left to find a plan and prepare it. If they didn't, they would lose either Winry or Sarah.

When everyone was there, Mustang was the first to speak.

\- Edward, now that everyone's here, you should give us all the information you have

\- I don't have much information, but I'll tell you all I know about it. I'm pretty sure that the man who kidnapped Sarah is Winry's ex-boyfriend. Since a few months, he's been hitting on Winry and he also raped her, she got pregnant, but, by pushing and making her fall down the stairs, he killed the baby. That's when Winry came to me, she didn't know what to do. I let her stay at my apartment, in the middle of the night, her ex-boyfriend came and asked her to come with him, I protected her, and he threatened Sarah. That's when I kicked him out. I didn't know he would really dare to attack a child...

\- When, where and how did the kidnapping happened?

\- It was in the park near Gracia's apartment, around 2:30 p.m., Gracia was looking after Elycia and Sarah. She and Winry were on a bench in the park talking while the girls were playing together, that's when, according to Elycia, a man came and took Sarah.

\- And does he want something to free Sarah?

\- Yes, he asked for a car, 500 000 cenz, these are no problem, I can afford it, but he also asked for Winry to come with him, which I can't accept, because he would most likely kill her, and even if he doesn't, with all the money, he would be able to disappear and we couldn't find neither him, nor Winry.

\- Where, when and in which conditions is the exchange supposed to take place?

\- He want everything by tomorrow, at 10 a.m., and he gave the address of an abandoned warehouse, at around three hours by car from Central. He asked for me to come alone, without any other military officers.

\- First of all, we'll need as much information as we can get on this abandoned warehouse and the nearby buildings. Havoc, Breda, go to the archive, I want you back in three hours with all the information you can gather on this place. Mustang ordered

\- Yes Sir

They both left quickly

\- Fuery, you'll be in charge of our radio communication during our intervention, be sure to have everything prepared, we can't afford to have problems with our communications in such case.

\- Yes sir

And so he went to his office, where he could prepare all the things which would be necessary to ensure some long range communication, if some of them had to stay in Central during the operation.

\- Edward, you should talk to Winry, she's the only one who really knows the man who got Sarah, and we need to know if he really would be able to harm her. But, maybe Winry would be more at ease talking about it with another woman, so I guess Riza should go with you

\- Yes Sir

\- What about us sir, asked Falman

\- We can't do much more right now, we'll just gather the money and get a car ready in case we have no choice but to go there and fake the exchange.

And so they both exited the office, heading toward the military funds to get the money they needed, if everything went right, they could put it back tomorrow morning if not…

Time skip three hours later

Everyone is gathered again in Mustang's office. Once again, he is the one to speak first.

\- Hawkeye, Fullmetal, what are your conclusion about his capacity to hurt a child.

\- According to Winry, I would say that he is totally capable of hurting or killing someone to get what he wants, even if this "someone" is a child. I don't think it would affect him.

\- And I totally agree with Hawkeye, from what I saw of him the night he came to my apartment, I think he doesn't care what it takes to get what he wants to have.

\- At least now, we're sure we can't count on his pity. Now, Havoc, Breda what have you found out.

\- According to what we've got, not only the warehouse is abandoned, but also a lot of buildings around it. It had been abandoned around fifty years ago, and we have a few pictures of it because its owner is trying to sell it.

\- We couldn't hope for more. So, as I told Falman earlier, we don't know where Sarah is held, we can't afford to make any mistake, so we won't have other choices than to wait until tomorrow morning and fake the exchange.

\- How will we be able to prevent him from leaving?

\- We'll all be near there during the exchange, ready to seize any opportunity he gives us

\- How are you going to be sure he doesn't notice any of you? Edward asked worried

\- Well, I don't know yet, but I guess we should first take a look at the pictures of the place to figure this out.

They all took a look at these images. The first one to speak was Hawkeye.

\- According to these pictures, there's a huge hole in the Western wall, and I can see on the map that there's a two floor building right on the West of the warehouse. I think by hiding there, I could have a good look on the area during the exchange, and be ready to shoot him as soon as I got a clear shot.

\- Yes, I agree with you Hawkeye, but you'd have to make sure not to hurt Sarah.

\- You know me, I never miss my target.

\- That's why I trust you there. Though, I guess one of us could openly go with Edward, in civil clothes of course, pretending to help to carry all the money bags. I can't do it, I'm well known as I'm general, and if he recognized me, it would ruin everything. So… Havoc, you'll go with Edward.

\- Yes Sir

\- What about us?

\- Fuery, you'll have to stay back, in order to make sure we're always in contact. Falman, Breda, you'll hide in the house we can see right before the entrance of the warehouse. And for me, even if I don't really like it, I'll hide in the car's trunk, just in case he achieves to leave, so that I can make sure to be close to him to save the situation. Though, I hope we'll stop him before that.

\- Yes Sir


	16. Chapter 16

At around half past midnight, everything was prepared. At one in the morning, Hawkeye, Falman and Breda were the first to leave. They headed toward the location. They stopped quite far from the warehouse, to be sure not to be spotted. They needed around thirty minutes of walk to reach the address indicated. Hawkeye quickly recognized the building she had noticed on the map. The stairs were all destroyed, so she had to climb up the building, but it wasn't too hard. Breda and Falman settled in a small abandoned house near the entrance of the warehouse. At five in the morning, the three of them were ready. They just had to wait five more hours.

They quickly established radio contact

\- _Colonel Hawkeye to General Mustang, you hear me?_

_\- Yes Colonel, we hear you, are you settled yet?_

_\- Yes sir, I'm settled in the building I had noticed earlier, I got a clear view of the warehouse._

_\- Have you noticed anything that could indicate the kidnapper's location? _

_\- No Sir_

_\- Right, let us know if you see anything suspect._

_\- Yes Sir_

A few minutes later, Breda and Falman also established radio contact. For now, all was going as planned.

* * *

At six in the morning, the rest of them started to prepare to leave. Edward covered his right hand with a metallic glove, built by Winry while he wasn't there, that he could transmute into a blade to fight, as he used to do with his automail. Roy put on his gloves in which was sewed his transmutation circle, and prepared a spare pair of them, just in case. Havoc checked his gun and his ammos. Every one of them was ready.

They left at around 6 thirty in the morning, in two separate cars. One of which was driven by Edward, where Winry was, the other, in which Mustang was, was driven by Havoc. Around thirty minutes before arriving they stopped, Mustang got into the trunk of the car Havoc was driving, they put the money bags on him to make sure Josh wouldn't notice him. And, as he was told to do, Edward handcuffed Winry. Then, both the cars continued on their way to the warehouse. They arrived there a little after 9 thirty. They checked the radio contact with Roy, Hawkeye, Breda and Falman, and after that, they waited. It was the only thing they could do right now. They could all feel the tension building up in this warehouse, as the hour was coming.

* * *

At around five for ten, they heard a noise coming from a room at the first floor of the warehouse, then, Josh climbed down the stairs.

Ed readied himself in a battle stance.

\- Where is Sarah?

\- Now you should just calm down if you wanna see her again. And first of all, you'll have to tell me who is this guy and what's he's doing here?

He asked pointing toward Havoc

\- Well, it's quite simple, I had to get another person to drive the second car, as I have to give you a car, I couldn't come alone, or I wouldn't have been able to come back home.

\- Yeah, I guess that makes sense.

\- Now tell me where she is!

He walked toward a door at the opposite side of the room. Opening it, they saw it leaded to a closet, just big enough for Sarah to fit in, he pulled her out of there violently, making Ed's anger more and more apparent. She was tied up, but she didn't even tried to escape, she was just too scared to do anything. She also kept her eyes closed, too scared to look.

\- Now you give me Winry and when she'll be with me, you can get your daughter.

As Winry made a few steps toward him, Josh made the mistake to step just a few centimeters away from Sarah. Edward saw it and seized the occasion quickly. He clapped his hands and put them to the ground in a split second, raising a thin – only a few millimeters – wall of stone between Sarah and Josh.

\- You shouldn't have done that really, now I'll have to kill her, Josh said,

He punched through the wall created by Edward. But at the moment he was going to lay his hand on Sarah, a bullet was shot straight to his hand. Edward was relieved, Hawkey had finally found the clear shot she needed.

During the split second it took him to be aware of the situation, Edward had cradled Sarah in his arms, Roy was out of the car's trunk, ready to snap his fingers if the man tried anything, and Havoc, Falman and Breda were all keeping him at gun point. Seeing all the men – and the woman - around him, Josh knew he couldn't do anything.

\- Now you see Josh, that's one of the big differences between us, you're an asshole, so you are alone, nobody's helping you, whereas I have friends who are there for me when I need them, and I'd be there for them if they needed me.

Edward said, quickly untying Sarah as he was talking. Hearing his voice and feeling the ropes around her untying, Sarah slowly opened her eyes. Seeing that Ed was holding her, Sarah wasn't too scared anymore, and burst into tears, clinging to Ed's shirt as if her life depended on it. He stroked her back soothingly trying to calm her down

\- Shhh, it's okay sweetie, everything's fine now, daddy's here, daddy's right here. Nobody'll hurt you ever again, I promise.

He continued to stroke her back, she was still crying, but fare quieter than before.

\- Shhh, you've been a brave girl, but now it's okay, you're safe. I'm here sweetie.

And he continued like that for a few minutes, while he was also checking her to see if she was injured. Hopefully she wasn't. As he was doing it, even though he didn't notice, a few tears rolled down his cheeks too, which didn't go unnoticed by Winry. It was the first time in years she had seen him cry. While he was doing so, Mustang was arresting Josh.

\- You're now under arrest for violence, sexual abuse, rape, and kidnapping.

\- I already know that, Josh retorted

\- Well you know you have the right to remain silent, and I think it would be much more pleasant for all of us if you did.

And so they all got in the cars, also picking the one which Hawkeye, Falman and Breda used on the way. As they started their way back, Edward quickly got some food out that he had prepared for Sarah, knowing she probably hadn't eaten for one full day.

\- Are you hungry Sarah?

She nodded

\- Here, come on, he said, placing her on his laps and feeding her. Once she was done eating, she snuggled against him and fall asleep quite quickly. Edward wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling.

He was relieved, she was safe, so was Winry, that was all that mattered to him at that moment.

* * *

They arrived in Central at around two in the afternoon. Edward and Winry went straight to Ed's apartment, Edward still cradling Sarah in his arms. While Roy and the others went back to the Headquarters to put the money back in the military funds and set Josh in jail. When he arrived, Ed went straight to Sarah's room and laid her gently on her bed. He changed her in her pajamas. He then kissed her forehead and put the covers gently on top of her to keep her warm.

\- Sleep well sweetie

He said softly before exiting her room. Then, he went for the phone to call Gracia.

\- _Gracia?_

_\- Edward, is Sarah okay?_

_\- Yes, that's why I was calling you, she's safe, she's just tired. Right now she's sleeping in her bed. Winry is safe too._

_\- Oh thanks god! I'll tell Elycia, she will be relieved too. _

_\- Yeah, I guess so, I'll go to bed too, we stayed up all night, so I'm quite exhausted myself._

_\- Oh, yes, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then_

_\- Yes, bye_

_\- Bye_

And so, Edward went to sleep too, as Winry had already done. Though, only a few hours later, he was woken up by his door opening. He saw Sarah, shaking from fear, tears in her eyes, one thumb in her mouth. He immediately picked her up.

\- You had bad dream?

\- Yes

\- You want to sleep in my bed?

\- Yes pwease, she pleaded

\- Sure, come here

She came close to him and snuggled against him, he wrapped an arm protectively around her. And so, she fell asleep there in the only place where she truly felt safe. Seeing she was now sleeping peacefully, Edward smiled before himself drifting into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later

Since they had come back, nothing particular had happened. They had continued to live their lives as they did before. Winry was still living with Ed and Sarah. She had started to work again on automails, helping at the military workshop. One evening, they were all gathered for dinner.

\- Finally we can live a calm and peaceful life, sighted Edward

\- Yes, altogether, continued Winry

\- As a famiwy, me, daddy, and mommy, Sarah said pointing successively toward herself, Edward and Winry

That surprised Winry and made Edward laugh;

\- Yes, as a family, he confirmed.

After they finished dinner, Edward put Sarah to bed.

\- Ed, with Sarah calling me mommy, I think that made me realized something, I think now I'm ready for us to be a couple.

\- You know, it won't change a lot of things, you already live here

\- Yes, I know

\- I'm glad to know you're ready Winry, he said, hugging her, I've got something to tell you too.

\- What is it?

\- You know there is an empty space at the first floor of this building?

\- Yes, and?

\- Well, thanks to the salary I have as Brigadier General, I bought it.

\- What for?

\- So that you can open your own automail shop here.

She hugged him even tighter

\- Oh, thank you so much Ed, it's awesome!

\- I knew you'd like that. So, I guess we'll have to go to Rush Valley, so that you can buy all the equipment you'll need.

\- Yes, that would be great.

\- And, I'm also going to quit my job as Brigadier General, it takes too much time, I'll need more time for my family.

\- You'll quit?

\- I'll still be State Alchemist, but I won't be an active soldier anymore, I'll be a searcher, and I'll write alchemy books. I will be able to do most of my work from home, to have more time for you and Sarah.

\- You're the best Ed, she exclaimed and, after a few seconds of hesitations, she kissed him.

Ed's eyes widened from surprised, but soon he kissed back, happy to be so close to Winry.

They continued talking for a few hours.

\- I think now we should go to bed, it's getting late. Winry stated

\- Yes, I guess you're true

\- So… now that we're together, we could sleep in the same bed right?

\- Yes, of course, if you want to.

\- Of course I want to, I'll join you in your room.

\- Ok

And so they both went to sleep in Ed's bed, their legs tangled together, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

The next morning, the phone rang.

\- I'll go get it

\- Thanks you Win

\- _Winry Rockbell on the line, how can I help you?_

_\- Winry, what are you doing at Ed's apartment?_

_\- Oh Al, err, it's a long story, I'll let you talk to Ed_

_EDWARD, Alphonse on the phone_

_\- Coming_

_Hi Al_

_\- Hi brother, so what's Winry doing at you apartment?_

_\- I'll explain, but first, tell me why you're calling_

_\- Well, I'm coming back to Amestris in a few days_

_\- That's awesome! When exactly?_

_\- I should be arriving in Central the day after tomorrow, at around 3 in the afternoon._

_\- I'll come get you at the station, and I'll explain all about Winry when you'll be there, it will be easier than to explain it on the phone._

_\- Ok_

_\- So, see you soon_

_\- Yes, bye_

And so, Ed hung up.

\- What was he calling for?

\- He's coming back in just two days.

\- That's great

\- What's gweat mommy?

\- Your uncle is coming back in two days, you've never met him before, but you'll see, he is really nice.

\- Ok

\- That's cool, he will be there for Sarah's birthday in five days.

\- Yes, that will be nice.

* * *

Time skip two days later at the train station

Al's train had just arrived at Central station, and all the passenger were stepping out of it. Ed was waiting, when he noticed Alphonse.

\- Al! He called

Al noticed him and came towards him

\- Brother, it's been so long since I've seen you

\- Yeah, around two years

And as they were in the car

\- So what about Winry?

\- Well, one night she came to my apartment desperate, she explained me that her boyfriend was beating her, he had gotten her pregnant, but made her fall in the stairs, killing the baby. That's when she came to me, because she didn't know where to go.

\- Oh… Al didn't know what else to say

\- Then, in the middle of the night, her boyfriend came, and threatened her, I protected her, he threatened Sarah, so I kicked him out. A few days later, he kidnapped Sarah and I needed the help from all our friends from the military to save her.

\- Oh, is she safe now?

\- Yes, she is.

\- That's good

\- Yes, and, I forgot to tell you, I'm not anymore Brigadier General neither am I head of the Investigation Department, I'm not anymore an active soldier, I'm a searcher and I write some alchemy books to, so that I can spend more time with Winry and Sarah.

\- That's good, you won't be in too much dangers anymore.

\- Yes, I guess so.

\- I'm really looking forward to meet Sarah, you send me a picture of her, she's so cute.

\- Just don't be surprised, it might take at least a few hours, maybe a few days for her not to be scared of you anymore

\- I understand, don't worry

\- Oh, and it's really cool that you arrive now, it will be her birthday in three days.

When they arrived, Sarah was hiding behind Winry's legs, shaking form fear.

\- Don't worry sweetie, he won't hurt you, Edward said softly, coming close to her and picking her up.

She glanced towards Alphonse and quickly hid her face in Edward's chest.

* * *

Time skip to Sarah's birthday

At around nine in the morning, Edward entered Sarah's room. He gently shoot her awake.

\- Good morning sweetie

\- I not want wake up now, she said sleepily

\- Come on, it's your birthday, it's a great day for you, Elycia is coming, and you're gonna have plenty of gifts, and a cake.

\- Oh, cool!

She yawned and got out of bed. She went with Ed to the kitchen, where Winry had prepared her breakfast.

\- Good morning Sarah, happy birthday

\- Good mowning mommy

She had breakfast, and a few moments later, Gracia came with Elycia, and the two girls went to play together.

Afterwards, she was offered a lot of new toys for her birthday. All of Edward's friend had come, each of them with a gift for Sarah. She particularly liked all the cuddly toys she got. And the whole day went well.

* * *

Ten years later

Edward and Winry were still living in Central, they got married a few months after Sarah's three year's birthday.

Sarah was now 13 years old, Winry and Ed had had two other children, Maes, who was now 9 and Anna, who was now 7.

They were living a peaceful life. One day though, Edward received a call from Mustang.

\- Roy?

WHAT?

I heard it, I just was not prepared

Yeah, I know what I have to do

I'll explain her

Yes, thank you for calling

That was all Sarah had heard.

\- What was it for daddy?

\- Your mom and I have to talk to you about something important Sarah.

\- Oh, okay, she answered confused

He left the room and went downstairs to Winry's workshop, coming back a few minutes later, followed by Winry.

\- So, what is it all about? Asked Sarah

\- Sweetie, do you remember your early childhood?

\- No, not before I was around four, why?

\- Well, before your two years, you weren't living with us

\- What do you mean?

\- We are not your biological parents, we adopted you Sarah, ended Edward

\- What… what happened to my biological parents?

\- They were sent to jail

\- Why?

\- I'll tell you the whole story, at that time, I was still working as head of the Investigation Department for the Military, I was investigating about a group of people killing Ishvalians. That's when I noticed your parents, they were the leaders of this group.

\- So you arrested them and took me? She asked angrily

\- Wait Sarah please, that's not what happened, we went to search their house, and that's when we fond you, you were two years old at the time, and when I found you, you were covered in bruises and scars, they were beating you, that's what made me decide to take care of you

She was silent for a few minutes, taking some time to process all the things that were just said to her.

\- And why have you decided to tell it to me now?

\- In a few days, your biological parents will be out of jail, I thought you had the right to know, and that maybe you would want to talk to the one day.

\- Thank you for telling me the truth, she said, hugging the both of them.


End file.
